This invention relates to a flashlight adaptor.
One problem associated with a conventional battery-operated hand-held flashlight is that it does not free both hands from performing tasks which require more than one hand, unless an assistant is available to shine the flashlight in the desired direction.
Conventional headlamps address this problem, but are limited in their versatility, and while there currently exists at least one type of headlamp having an articulated strap which converts to a hand-held flashlight, its design as both a flashlight and as a headlamp is generally both complex and compromised because of the duality of function entailed.
Other flashlight adaptors aimed at converting a flashlight to a headlamp are strictly limited both in the variability of direction of the flashlight beam once the flashlight has been adapted as a headlamp, and also in regard to the possible range of adaptations which they offer both on and off the body of the user.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an adaptor for a hand-held flashlight of the type having an elongate battery compartment defining a handle, the adaptor comprising:
a) a flashlight fitting defining a handle receiving formation for detachably mounting the flashlight handle,
b) a plurality of interchangeable base each base having first common mounting means and second mounting means; and
c) a multi-directional connector joining the flashlight fitting to a selected base via the first mounting means,
the second mounting means on each base being configured to connect a particular base detachably to a first particular mounting fixture.
Preferably, the first mounting fixture comprises a mounting plate having at least one mounting formation for fitting the plate to a second particular mounting fixture.
The invention extends to an adaptor for a hand-held flashlight of the type having an elongate battery compartment defining a handle, the adaptor comprising:
a) a flashlight fitting defining a handle receiving formation for detachably mounting the flashlight handle;
b) a base having first and second mounting means;
c) a multi-directional connector joining the flashlight fitting to the base via the first mounting means; and
d) a mounting plate having at least one mounting formation for mounting the plate to a second particular mounting fixture;
the second mounting means on the base being configured to connect the base detachably to the mounting plate.
Advantageously, the handle receiving formation comprises a cylindrical or part-cylindrical aperture shaped to form a friction fit with a complemental cylindrical flashlight handle. Alternatively, the handle receiving formation may comprise a cradle in the form of an adjustable chip or clamp, an adjustable strap, such as an electric strap, a buckled strap or a pair of velcro straps.
Typically, the multi-directional connector comprises a pivoting coupling located towards one end of the connector for permitting pivoting about a first axis and a rotary coupling located towards the other end of the connector for permitting rotation about a second axis which is normal to the first axis.
The pivoting coupling preferably comprises a clevis arrangement connecting the flashlight fitting and the rotary coupling comprises an internally threaded sleeve engagable with a complemental threaded spigot extending from the base.
Clamping means are conveniently provided for clamping the multi-directional connector in a predetermined fixed position so as to provide a rigid coupling between the base and the flashlight fitting.
Locking means are typically provided for locking the second mounting means on the base in engagement with complemental mounting means carried on the mounting plate.
The mounting means may comprise a strap mounting formation, and the mounting plate may comprise a headplate carrying a beadstrap, the headplate having an operatively rear surface formed to rest against the forehead of a user for allowing the hand-held flashlight to be used as a headlamp.
The locking means is conveniently located between the connector and the base for facilitating locking together of the second mounting means and the complemental mounting means
The first mounting means typically comprises a threaded spigot and the multi-directional connector is fitted with a complemental internally threaded locking sleeve which is arranged to screw over the threaded spigot.
The flashlight fitting is conveniently detachably mountable to the connector, and is interchangeable with a plurality of flashlight fittings having differently sized handle-receiving formations.
The mounting formation may comprise a plurality of parallel slots, each slot having access openings so as to allow an endless strap to be fitted detachably to the mounting plate, or alternatively to provide an easily adjustable fastening means for anchoring both ends of the strap at either side of the mounting plate.
The base preferably comprises a planar base plate, a plurality of U-shaped apertures are formed through the base plate so as to define tab formations, and the mounting plate has a central planar zone from which a plurality of corresponding eye formations extend, the tab formations being arranged to slot into the eye formations so that the planar zone and an operatively rear surface of the base plate are brought into contact with one another.
Typically, the threaded locking sleeve, when fully screwed over the threaded spigot, is arranged to lock the eye formations in engagement with the tab formations.
A second mounting means on one of the bases may comprise a suction cap for mounting the base detachably to a planar mounting fixture such as a window.
The second mounting means may further comprise a plug sized to mount the base detachably within an aperture. such as that defined in a bottle neck.
The second mounting means may still further comprise a keyed aperture for receiving an elongate fixing element such as a nail or screw, and/or a magnet for mounting the base detachably to a magnetic surface.
The first mounting fixture may comprise a container for housing the adaptor, the container being adapted to serve as a stand, and the second mounting means being detachably connectable to complemental mounting formations carried on the container.
The second mounting fixture may also comprise a container for housing the adaptor, and the mounting plate may be arranged to be mounted with the container, which is adapted to serve as the stand.
The mounting formation on the mounting plate may comprise at least one of the following, namely a suction cap, a plug, a keyed aperture, or a magnet.
The first and second mounting fixtures may comprise an item of headgear, such as a helmet.